1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element with a washer and having a stem with a tip provided at one of its ends, a head provided at another opposite end of the stem, and a guide cylindrical member mounted on the stem for guiding the fastening element in a bolt guide of a setting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastening elements of the type discussed above, such as, e.g., nails, bolts and the like made of steel and having a washer are used in the fastening technology for fastening objects to a receiving materials such as concrete, metal, stone. The fastening elements have, as discussed above, a stem with a tip tapering in a setting direction, and a head provided at the stem opposite end and having an increased size with respect to the diameter of the stem and the diameter of the washer opening. The drive-in process is carried out with a high speed in a percussion manner or with a single blow by, e.g., combustion-engined setting tool. For guiding the fastening element in the bolt guide of the setting tool, a guide cylindrical member is pulled onto the stem of the fastening element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,496 discloses a nail-shaped fastening element having a head at one end of the stem and a tip at the stem end opposite the head. A guide member is pulled onto the stem for guiding the fastening element in a bore of the nose of a setting tool.
The drawback of the known fastening element consists in that when the fastening element has to be set in with a washer, the washer is held manually at the front of the nose of the setting tool or is pinned onto the stem of the fastening element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element in which the foregoing drawbacks of the known fastening element are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening element in which the washer is reliably positioned and retained on the fastening element.